


Walking Into Walls On Dry Land

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?, Land - Freeform, MerAdd, Walking, dry, into, meddison, on, walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 72
Kudos: 46





	1. Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [bigredbirdthatlivesunderthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredbirdthatlivesunderthecity/gifts), [ryleewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleewrites/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 



> Gifted to the lovelies who commented on this series so far! THANK YOU! Much gratitude.

_Author's Note:_

Here's another mini ficlet idea that is more fleshed out on here than in the comments of ThatWinchesterGirl's "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)" on Ao3.

Prompt: "I actually almost added Mer accidentally walking into a person or narrowly avoiding a wall because her brain had just shut down at the news," and subsequently, "Hahaha we could both use Mer walking into a wall because of Addie and make it a new thing xD."

This is the start of this 'thing,'.

Enjoy, and have a good one everyone!

This is set sometime after GA-S2-E8, and also after GA-S3-E17. Spoilers through the third season of Grey's Anatomy.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

[ **Walking Into Walls On Dry Land** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865312/chapters/60156103)

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Band-Aid**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

You see, Meredith has narrowly escaped drowning in her bathtub and subsequently Under Elliot Bay… And now she's barely escaping drowning on dry land when she sees the hot redhead.

This time Meredith hits her head and she tells everyone she has a pimple again but she doesn't; it's actually a bruise from her inappropriate collisions caused by her inappropriate feelings for her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife.

Addison even comes to join the two of them to ask her if she's okay when she sees her in the elevator and if Derek hadn't also been there, Meredith didn't know what she would have said or done or confessed.

The last time she had a hello kitty band-aid on her head was when she tried to cover an actual pimple and Addison had looked concerned and waved at her from her car and if there had been a wall around her then she probably would have walked into it.

This time, Addison asks again if she's okay, and Derek says she's fine and she wants to punch him out for answering for her but whatever and she wants to say something but they've reached their floor now and she starts a few times before she gets any coherent syllables out.

Addison gets off the elevator next without looking back and both Derek and Meredith both watch her go. They're probably feeling similar feelings about her but they're neither of them going to admit that to anyone, much less each other right now, and for obvious reasons.

So Meredith sighs and she wishes it had been Derek to have gotten off on the second floor so she could talk to Addison on the way to the third floor instead of doing what she's currently doing now. Which is staring at her feet, and not at Derek or even at Derek's shoes?

When Derek walks away on the third floor, Meredith doesn't walk into anything, walls or anything, while watching him say goodbye.

Meredith rides up to the fourth floor and slides down in the elevator and presses the emergency stop button just by herself and takes a moment to collect herself before she steps off the elevator again.

The next time she sees Addison she ends up hitting a corner. She's lucky she didn't get a concussion. Because then she'd need Derek to examine her and she doesn't want that so she just keeps on walking on past Addison again.

Meredith keeps walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison around the corner. She often wonders how Addison avoids tripping in her six-inch high heels. She decides never to try that herself because she'll probably fall over for real.

_(And hopefully, Addison Montgomery could be there to catch her, but Meredith Grey is not sure she's ready to risk it being someone else just right yet)._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, folks, here it is :).

Hope you enjoyed this one, the reception for this series has been wonderful, especially for: [Sex & Surgery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847783)

And also: [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

Which I probably consider being the best out of them so far anyway. Additionally, I do hope to update [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

Take care, and see you around in the comments. I am taking prompt requests for more of these. The only requirement is something about Meredith Grey crushing on Addison Forbes Montgomery! (And also I don't write non-consensual sexual encounters or any kind of dubious consent for these two, as another guideline, but everything else is mostly on the table, the worst I could say is that I'm not comfortable with a prompt which other than those things is unlikely, or that I don't have time to write it… Yet… But I could always surprise you!).

Also, I have not decided whether or not I will continue any of these stories... Let me know if you have one you really want a follow-up to.

Take care!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Crash Cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey sees the crash cart about five seconds too late to avoid crashing right into it while she sees Addison Montgomery suckling on the end of her pen at the nurse's station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malden for commenting already, who is just a guest user here, so I can't gift it to them but I would if I could :).

_Author's Note:_

The reception for this one is so good I decided to write a follow-up!

Prompt from ThatWinchesterGirl67: "Ahhh yes the pen nibbling thing is very hot and I like to think Mer would agree too xD," followed by, "YES OMG I can just picture mer watching Addison suckle a Bic number two and Mer drooling and wishing it was her lips instead."

See you soon in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crash Cart**

* * *

_Meredith Grey sees the crash cart about five seconds too late to avoid crashing right into it while she sees Addison Montgomery suckling on the end of her pen at the nurse's station._

*** BANG ***

"Ouch!" Meredith says automatically as she feels all the spare medical supplies fall around her feet. "Ouch!" Meredith says again when a spare bottle of betadine falls onto her toe. "Ouch!" Meredith says for a third time when one of the spare unused bedpans (or, y'know, fruit bowls, apparently, if your name happens to be Lexie Grey or George O'Malley, but that's a whole other story) falls and hits her in the chest before narrowly missing her feet.

"Are you okay, Grey!?" Addison exclaims from her spinny chair at the nurse's station.

"Ouch," Meredith says pathetically again, not really answering Addison directly, just responding to a first-aid manual nicking her arm on it's way to the ground.

_Gravity's so cruel._

"Are you okay, Meredith?" Addison asks, softer this time, and using Meredith's first name.

This makes Meredith notice she has an audience though, and this audience happens to be the reason she's acting so clumsy in the first place.

"Ah-" Meredith tries to think of a coherent response but she can't because Addison is strutting towards her in her six-inch Prada pumps and she swears each click-click-click of those high-heeled shoes is accentuating her ever-racing heartbeats.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us. I'm pretty sure no one else saw," Addison says reassuringly in a compassionate tone.

Meredith is relieved a little as she looks left and right to see that Addison is probably right (of course she is, she's Addison, and she's an expert at everything!), and that no one else witnessed her sudden fatal attraction to the towering complication of spare surgical supplies.

_Or, rather, her fatal-attraction to the femme-fatale, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery..._

"Thanks, I- I'm sorry," Meredith says, realizing this is the first coherent word she's emitted since 'ouch,' earlier.

"You're welcome, though, I'm sure you might want to apologize to those suture kits, they look worse for the wear, actually, so do you, so it seems, not that you look bad but I think there might be a bit of bruising there," Addison points to the top of Meredith's shoulder.

"Oh, God," Meredith swears, noticing the red bruise, and also noticing how close Addison's fingers are to her skin.

_Just a little bit closer and we'll be touching…_

"S-Sorry," Meredith says emphatically towards the suture kits.

"Apology accepted," Addison says in a high pitched voice, while taking a corner of one of the blankets into her hand and moving it up and down like a puppet.

_Jesus fucking christ, she's adorable._

Meredith bursts out laughing at Addison's continued imitation of an apologizing infant warming device and Meredith just loses it and starts shrieking. She's laughing so hard and pretty soon she's waving her arms in the air and then she's knocking over more stuff from the shelves.

"OUCH!" Meredith says, even harder this time because she's knocked down a set of surgical mask boxes and one of them has scraped along the side of her neck.

"Ooh, that one might have drawn blood," Addison says, dropping the infant blanket as well as the improvisation as she reaches out to soothe the sore spot close to Meredith's trachea.

' _Oh my God now she's practically fondling me and I think I might die,' Meredith panics._

"Ah-" Meredith stutters, and Addison pulls back as if she's thinking she's hurt the Grey girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push too hard," offers Addison.

"Oh- it's, it'sfine," Meredith says, still linking her words all close together.

"That's going to look like one hell of a hickey," Addison chuckles.

' _Oh, no, people didn't see, but people might have seen that we were in the same airspace and now I look like I have a hickey and Addison isn't exactly giving me a hickey or hickeys, which I bet would feel absolutely_ _amazing_ _, but she isn't and it's not like I'm gonna ask her to so now she's talking about sexy things and she's so sexy and she was suckling on that pen and I wished she was suckling my lips or my neck or my shoulder where I have that other bruise and I seriously think I might die today if she keeps talking all low and pretty like that,' Meredith freaks out even more._

"Eek-" Meredith says, bringing her hand to touch the bruise, and pressing in slightly to see if it's really bruised, and then swearing again as she does because it hurts.

"I think you might need to disinfect that, here," Addison offers, opening up one of the dropped bottles of betadine and some spare bandages.

"Will it hurt?" Meredith frets, realizing she doesn't know if betadine stings or not.

"Not from the betadine, it's not rubbing alcohol or hydrogen peroxide," Addison offers.

"How do you know that?" Meredith gushes.

"It says it here on the label, see?" Addison points to the part where it advertises that.

"Oh," says Meredith shyly. She hadn't been able to read it because Addison had been holding it, and she'd been staring at Addison anyway.

"Are you okay if I apply this now?" Addison asks her as she opens up the bottle of antiseptic and holds out a q-tip.

"Ya-" Meredith says, as she inhales sharply when she feels her neck being coated in the solution.

"Are these okay?" Addison asks about the bandages.

"Oh, of course, why?" Meredith asks, rather surprised.

"They're not the Hello Kitty kind that you usually wear," Addison remarks.

"Those- those are Izzie's," Meredith explains.

"Ah," says Addison. "They are cute though," Addison smiles.

' _She called something about my existence cute and maybe that's really about Izzie's choice of products but seriously she called it cute and like, more than one time cute, and I think I might seriously pass out or something or die or cease to exist," Meredith starts breathing heavily._

"Th-Thanks," Meredith says, trying to contain her blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well, at least since I've seen you being attacked by the shelf, I don't think you've been getting bitten by my ex-husband," Addison offers.

"Right," Meredith says, tightening at the mention of Derek's name in relation to Addison.

"Derek might get a bit jealous though, if he thinks you've been going off and getting hickeys rather than simply crashing into the crash carts, which is pretty ironic if I do say so myself," Addison chuckles.

"Um," Meredith says awkwardly because she's not sure what to do here because she's actually not pining over _that_ 'Doctor Shepherd,' anymore, not that Addison is a 'Doctor Shepherd,' at all after her divorce, but still, she'd sort of forgotten about him until this very moment while she'd been staring at Addison this whole time.

"It's okay, we're divorced now, and Derek likes you. You can talk to me about it if you want, I'll try not to be awkward about the fact that he'd been seeing both of us at once when I arrived here if you try," Addison offers.

"Okay," Meredith smiles wholeheartedly. "I'll try if you try," Meredith offers.

_Perhaps it's not exactly the kind of kinship she's secretly hoping for with Derek's ex-wife asking if she wants to talk about Derek (with her?), but as Meredith Grey starts to pick up all the spare supplies and re-shelve them, she's happy enough that Addison Montgomery at least wants to try talking to her about something, at least, in the future._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, folks, here it is :).

Hope you enjoyed this one, the reception for this series has been wonderful, especially for:[ Sex & Surgery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847783)

And also:[ Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

Which I probably consider being the best out of them so far anyway. Additionally, I do hope to update[ Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

Take care, and see you around in the comments. I am taking prompt requests for more of these. The only requirement is something about Meredith Grey crushing on Addison Forbes Montgomery! (And also I don't write non-consensual sexual encounters or any kind of dubious consent for these two, as another guideline, but everything else is mostly on the table, the worst I could say is that I'm not comfortable with a prompt which other than those things is unlikely, or that I don't have time to write it… Yet… But I could always surprise you!).

Also, I have not decided whether or not I will continue any of these stories even more... Let me know if you have one you really want a follow-up to.

Take care!

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU


	3. Vaccum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days later…
> 
> Meredith Grey gets dragged into an empty elevator by the one and only Addison Forbes Montgomery by her shirt-tail, and all Meredith can focus on is the bruise on the taller woman's long neck.

_Author's Note:_

Have you ever noticed that authors that have a zillion WIP's always update them in the most random and/or inconvenient order? Yeah, thanks for your patience fans. I was speaking about _myself, just now, and_ _in the third person_ … (oops!) :D.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vaccum**

* * *

_Several days later…_

Meredith Grey gets dragged into an empty elevator by the one and only Addison Forbes Montgomery by her shirt-tail, and all Meredith can focus on is the bruise on the taller woman's long neck.

Meredith flares in a jealous rage at the mysterious person who apparently has been giving her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife some magical me time and crosses her arms defensively.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Says Meredith, pretending to be indignant about the shirt-collar-dragging and the elevator-temporary-intern-nabbing that seems to be occurring here.

"Sorry, erm, I didn't mean to pull too hard, but those are just hospital scrubs right?" Addison loosens up her grip on Meredith's shirt-collar and then pulls out her fingers completely from Meredith's personal space.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith, still confused as to why her long-lasted-crush is handling her in this way in the hospital.

' _Does she really want to get me alone!?' Meredith tries not to hope too hard to herself._

"Right, I'll, ah, get you some new ones after. I just needed a consult on something-" says Addison sheepishly.

"Huh?" Says Meredith, because she can't think too clearly with this really hot girl talking about how she needs _her_ advice on something important.

"Does this look real?" Says Addison, pointing to the bruise on her neck with two fingers.

"As in?" Meredith says, flushing furiously and playing dumb because she doesn't want to say 'hickey,' aloud if Addison is just wondering if it looks like she's been mauled by a cat or a dog.

"Does it look like I've been umm… 'Gettin' some,'? Do you think?" Addison leans in and whispers this part and it sends shivers down Meredith's spine.

"Why?" Meredith asks, incapable of offering more than one-word answers here.

"Umm, look this is really embarrassing but umm… You see… The other day when Derek saw you with the bruises he got really jealous and he was all over you or trying to be-"

"I _know_ , it was so _annoying_ , I seriously couldn't convince him to _stop_ ," Meredith cuts in and then apologizes again for interrupting and then realizes her arms are flailing around in the air.

"Right, sorry about that-" says Addison quickly.

"What are _you_ apologizing for? You're not Derek!" Says Meredith, still flailing her arms around in the air for dramatic effect albeit not really on purpose.

"Well, I mean I married him once so I feel a little bit responsible for him chasing you," says Addison bluntly.

"You know that doesn't really make much sense right?" Says Meredith, and then she realizes she's talking to her _boss_ and her _attending_ and her _not lesbian lover_ , and then she frets and flushes and says "right, but I mean, thanks anyway, because you're super nice and I'm sorry and just don't mind me and ah-" before she can stop herself from rambling as if she was drunk.

Meredith isn't, because she's on shift at the hospital.

Addison is also (on shift, at the hospital, and therefore also _not drunk_ ).

But neither of them seems to be sure what's going on here, so they just stand there awkwardly until Addison reaches for the emergency stop button and pushes it when Meredith nods at her to say wordlessly that she can.

"So, you see, Derek got really jealous of your not-hickeys the other day, and I don't want Derek back necessarily, but I'm really fucked up and I like attention, and I miss someone ogling over me and Mark's gone back to New York and I just wanted him to look at me again so I have myself a fake-hickey with my vacuum cleaner - isn't that _pathetic!?_ \- and so now I'm asking you if it looks like a _real one_ , because ah, I couldn't think of anyone else to ask-" Addison rambles on.

"Wait, so you dragged me into an elevator to ask if your fake-love-bites look like real love-bites so you can get your ex-husband to stop looking at his ex-mistress who is me by the way and start looking at his ex-wife again who is you by the way just because Sloan didn't want to go out with you?!" Meredith deadpans.

"Umm, yes…" Addison says as she trails off nervously and twirls her hair around her hand.

Which Meredith finds completely and utterly adorable.

"Well, to answer your question, they're pretty convincing from a distance at least…" Meredith answers with a shrug.

"And up close?" Asks Addison genuinely.

"Umm, wait do you want me to what- look?" Asks Meredith.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're here. Alone. In an elevator. Where you probably kissed my husband and I probably kissed your boyfriend both of whom are actually the same Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd. And never mind that can you just tell me because I really need to know!" Says Addison, now flailing her arms around as Meredith just had been.

"Umm, are you sure?" Meredith asks, her two fingers pointing to that spot on Addison's neck because her heart is pounding right now and she doesn't want to get closer to Dr. Montgomery unless her boss is sure that she wants her to.

"YES. GODDAMNIT GREY. I JUST SAID THAT!" Says Addison, and Meredith replies "okay, okay, shhh, people could still hear us!" In a whisper-shouty-tone at the redhead.

"Thank you," Addison says preemptively as Meredith takes a step forward to inspect the bruises.

Meredith takes a deep breath as she steps again into Addison's personal bubbles as she inhales Addison's delectable perfume combined with the scent of her super-soft skin and amazing being and she can tell she really feels drunk now off Addison's intoxicating amazing-ness, and she's trying hard not to stumble into the taller woman as she goes to inspect her damn exposed pale neck for this peculiar reason.

Addison must be able to tell she's unsteady because she reaches out and places her hand on Meredith's hip and the other one on Meredith's shoulder and the touches drive Meredith to the brink of insanity.

Meredith can feel Addison's perfectly-manicured and 2-million-dollars-at-least-per-year and warm and soft hands on her already-hypersensitive body and she has to bite back a moan from escaping her lips.

The gesture feels so intimate even if it's only given in a _friendish_ way and it makes Meredith's eyes roll to the back of her head for a second before she opens them again and finds herself staring right into the dilated emerald-green pupils of Addison Forbes Montgomery (no-longer-Shepherd).

"Please be honest with me, Meredith," Addison says with a sudden vulnerability that Meredith doesn't remember ever hearing from Addison except for that one time she'd found her crying alone in a closet by accident.

"I will," Meredith promises because it's the least she can offer this enigmatic woman with her seemingly very-big-crisis about her actually-vacuum-induced-neck-scars.

Meredith inspects the marks from up-close and offers Addison her honest assessment.

"They look real from further away, but from up-close you can see the outline of the plastic shape, and there are no bite-marks, so they kinda look slightly umm-" Meredith begins awkwardly.

"So people can tell I'm a fraud," says Addison with a sigh.

Meredith nods quietly and doesn't move a muscle, not wanting Addison to take her hands away from her body out of realization she doesn't actually need them there but just really wants them to keep being there.

Meredith can feel the warm pulse through Addison's fingertips and it's making her sigh in her throat.

"Well, umm," Meredith doesn't want to say "yes," even though that's her answer, and she also doesn't want to admit to Dr. Montgomery right now that she's sort of an expert at hickeys (both giving, receiving, and preventing them), so she just stands there blankly until she starts squirming a little under Addison's gaze.

"Right. Well, thank you. Also, can you please keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to know that I'm the pathetic loser 39-year-old woman who can't get anyone to want them so I have to try painful maneuvers involving household objects to try to get a boy who I don't even want anymore to look my way for a second?" Says Addison with a tired expression.

"Of course," says Meredith right away, wanting any glimpse of a shared secret with Addison even if it's not something that's really for or about _her_ in the end.

Meredith waits for Addison to press the emergency button again and to let the elevator ride up to wherever it's going (she'd pressed the buttons at random earlier), but Addison doesn't do that, instead, she just stands there and looks deep into Meredith's bright blue eyes and starts blushing furiously herself as she keeps standing there clinging onto the blonde intern.

"What?" Says Meredith, suddenly noticing that Addison has a weird expression on her face.

"Umm, so this is going to be really awkward and I'm sorry you know what, ah. Maybe I shouldn't say this or anything or ask. I mean. It's inappropriate. And I'm your boss so I don't want to take advantage of you. Or anything. Or actually, look, I was ah- wondering if you would- I mean you don't have to- but if you- I mean I know you know how because you- Derek- he had- on his neck, I mean but ah, Meredith, Grey, Dr. Grey, umm, you, could, ah…" Addison stumbles and Meredith tries not to giggle because Addison's not-drunken-rambling is probably the most endearing thing she's probably ever seen in her lifetime.

Meredith doesn't interrupt, and Addison doesn't stop rambling.

"Grey, could you give me a real one? Or some real ones? Or never mind actually that's a dumb question or ask, or not-proposition or whatever, and no this is not to get back at Derek or Mark or revenge or about Finn the vet or maybe it's about all of those things but I'm really lonely and I feel stupid like a fraud and I don't want people to ask why I can't even use a damn vacuum without getting burns in a weird place and I don't want people to think I have a vacuum fetish because I don't and look, you don't have to I mean, but if you did… _Could you bite me, please, Meredith_?" Addison finally asks her.

Meredith just about loses her fucking mind.

Her crush for ages just asked her if she'd bite her neck for her and Meredith can't help but start licking her lips at the prospect of this.

It's wrong, probably. Meredith knows this is probably all sorts of wrong because she shouldn't be taking advantage of Addison who is probably straight as an arrow who just wants to be loved and Meredith went and was the woman who'd been screwing her husband so she didn't have McDreamy and/or McSteamy anymore and now she just wants someone to look her way.

And Addison probably doesn't want or need _Meredith_ looking at her like _that_ , even if she totally _is,_ and hoping she's doing a half-decent job at hiding it.

Meredith all but wants to say to Addison 'oh, honey, I'd love you better than any of them ever could and I'd ravish you night and day so you'd never ever be lonely,' but she doesn't, of course, because it would be totally not-okay for her to take advantage of this dainty girl's weak moment of utter despair for her own personal gain, even if Addison is really _her boss and teacher and mentor_ , and that there's not any Joe's or alcohol involved at this time (unlike with you-know-who when they were you-know-where doing you-know-what after at her mother's old house).

"Please, Meredith? I don't have anyone else. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to but I'm asking and I don't normally beg for things like this but I'm desperate here and you don't have to if you don't want to I don't want to pressure you but it would be- I don't know, we could be friends or whatever, friends if you want, or you don't have to be, God, maybe you hate me still but I don't hate you, and look, I'm so sorry," says Addison all at once as she starts to pull away from Meredith.

Meredith mourns the lack of contact immediately as Addison pulls her hands away from her shoulder and hip and she can't help but let out a sad sigh as she suddenly feels abandoned again even though Addison is still standing right in front of her with pleading eyes.

"If you're sure you want to, I could, ah, umm, 'bite you,' if you're really okay with it I could you know, as your friend, we could be friends," Meredith says quickly, not wanting to give up on the friendship that Addison has just offered her.

It's something that's a deeper emotional connection, and Meredith will take it no matter what.

It's not romance, or love, or the promise of either.

But it's something, and it would allow her to 'bite Addison's neck,' with less guilt at least.

"I'm sure. Please, Meredith. Just give me some actual hickeys, would you?" Says Addison.

"You really want this? Because I can't promise it'll make anyone do or say anything, especially not Derek, but I-" Meredith takes a deep breath in between her statements.

"Look, I can promise you this, Addison, as your friend I'll tell you that with or without these bite marks, there's at least one grownup person out there who find you incredibly attractive and would really want to date you even though you probably wouldn't want them back that way," Meredith says with a sad sigh, hoping it's not obvious that it's an anonymous confession.

"Are you gonna tell me who that is?" Asks Addison.

"Probably not. They wouldn't want you to know. Sorry, that person's not ready for that to be out there," says Meredith carefully.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me all this anyway. You're a good friend Meredith. I'm glad I met you even if I sort of snapped at you the first time," says Addison.

"You're welcome, Addison. I'm sorry you feel so alone. I feel alone a lot also. I get it, y'know? And recently I've done much stupider stuff to get people's attention than hold my vacuum head to the side of my shoulder," Meredith sighs.

"Yeah?" Says Addison, not pressing for details but seeming to be reassured she's not the only one who does silly things to get boys' attention even after having been a real doctor.

"Yeah," says Meredith with a smile that Addison matches easily.

It melts Meredith's heart a little and even more so when Addison softens and brings her hands to Meredith's shoulder and hip again.

"How about I'll tell you some of the stupid stuff I've done to get Derek's attention after so you don't feel so embarrassed after?" Meredith offers.

"That sounds great, Grey," says Addison cheerfully.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah, erm, but I still want you to y'know umm, bite me," says Addison awkwardly.

"Of course," Meredith giggles, as she places one of her hands on the back of Addison's hairline and the other on Addison's waist.

"Last chance to back out," says Meredith to Addison, looking into her eyes so she's certain.

"Oh, come on, Grey. Just suck on my neck for heaven's sake. I know you know how to-" Addison begins but Meredith cuts her off and lunges forth towards Addison's neck before she can say the rest that Meredith doesn't want to hear about right now.

Meredith leans right until her cool lips land on Addison's pre-existing fake-hickey where she opens her mouth widely and kisses the spot before suckling it, and sinking her teeth to leave bite marks in order to make it look as real as that sore spot now is.

"Mmm," Addison moans because she can't help seem to herself.

Heat rushes to Meredith's core as she feels the low growls project unrestrained from Addison's body, unrestrained and echoing against the chambers of the confined space in the elevator.

Meredith tries not to moan out herself at the taste of Addison's tender flesh as she closes her eyes and nips and bites and sucks, knowing that she should probably hate herself more for relishing this so fervently because she knows this will probably be her only opportunity on earth to kiss Addison Montgomery anywhere.

Addison keeps grumbling for Meredith to keep going, and Meredith does.

Meredith feels as Addison's hands start to quiver, and then wander a little to her back and clench a little at her scrubs there as Meredith moves her mouth from the original spot she was sucking on and kisses up to one side of Addison's neck, leaving a trail of red marks as she goes, sucking hard with wild abandon because this is probably the first time (at least that she remembers anyway), that someone has actually _asked her to leave them hickeys_ , which Meredith _loves_ doing but normally it's an accident and it's not with _Addison Montgomery._

"Meredith," a sigh falls from Addison's lips, and Meredith opens her eyes to see Addison's eyes still closed and sleepy-looking, tenderness washing over her face.

"Yes, Addison?" Meredith stops and Addison whimpers and furrows her brow as she opens her eyes to look into Meredith's once more.

"Thank you," she says, reaching up to stroke Meredith's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"You're welcome, Addison," says Meredith, eyes wide and sensitive, searching for anything that Addison will show in her own expression to reassure her that this is all going to be okay.

"Meredith, umm, you're really good at that," Addison blurts out all at once.

"Oh," says Meredith, biting her lip before she says something stupid like 'I've had a lot of practice because I banged a bunch of people right after I found out that Derek had you as his secret McHot wife," or explaining that she'd done this to countless women besides Addison in College as well as through medical school.

"It's a compliment," Addison adds, and now Meredith does start laughing, but not 'at,' Addison, but rather 'with her,' because they now share some inside-joke moments and Meredith really likes that. She _really really really likes that._

"Meredith?" Addison asks the blonde woman nervously again.

"Yeah?" Meredith says, wondering what's going on through Addison's head at this point.

"Will you be my fake-girlfriend?" Addison asks her.

"What?" Says Meredith, wondering what the hell that she means by that.

"Well, you're really good at giving real-hickeys for my fake-reasons, and you know and I know what it's like to try to get people's attention, and we're both single and you're hot and attractive and it would drive Derek up that wall if he found out, so maybe this could be a way for us both to 'get back in the game,' so to speak, I mean, only if you're sure, I mean, not to force you or anything but you know, just, I'm offering, or suggesting, or asking, or umm-" says Addison.

Meredith takes a split-second to go over all the terrible potential consequences of being Addison's fake-girlfriend, including mostly that she can't be her real one ever.

But she decides that as Addison's friend she will do this for her.

"Yes, sure Addison. I'll be your fake-girlfriend," says Meredith.

Meredith doesn't ask if Addison's ever actually liked women because she doesn't want to know at this point if it's a total 'no,' and crushes all her crushing-hopes that Meredith could have a shot at wooing Addison over for real.

"Thanks, Meredith. You're the best fake-girlfriend ever. I mean your kisses on my neck are... Look I get why he- why they- why… Look, Seriously!" Says Addison, pronouncing the last word in a way that reminds Meredith of Addison's current neonatal protege.

Every compliment rolls into Meredith's skin and she can't help but blink for a second to make sure she's not dreaming all of this up. Meredith pinches her two fingers together just enough to feel the sting to realize she's actually awake and that Addison is still standing right there in front of her, expecting an answer to all the things she just said to her.

"You're welcome. You're the best fake girlfriend ever as well," says Meredith, meaning every word she's saying to Addison, now, and even more.

_And this is the beginning of a whole other story between Meredith Grey and her now fake-girlfriend Addison Montgomery (who Meredith Grey is totally still completely crushing on)._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is for LordofLezzies, who really likes the Fake Dating AU trope, apparently, (so do I and I might do a multichapter one day. I mean, another one).

Also, the word 'friendish' is a total steal from "Not Fine" by mrsfjl66 which is awesome BTW I highly recommend that read on LiveJournal!

This is also for LarisUSB, whose drawing of Meredith/Addison was the greatest thing of all time today!!!

Take care!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. In Between Paragraphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to notice that Addison Montgomery is 'seeing,' Meredith Grey for the first few days.

_Author's Note:_

THANK YOU!

To be perfectly honest here, I'm slightly nervous to post this because the last chapter was really good and well-received and I didn't want to mess it up with something less good…

But then again, if everything were perfect we would probably never have any fic so here's diving in for more of this and this is just me rambling about author's insecurity, which happens, but I don't want my nervousness to prevent anyone enjoying this fic if they do (though if you don't, that's okay too!).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Between Paragraphs**

* * *

_No one seems to notice that Addison Montgomery is 'seeing,' Meredith Grey for the first few days._

To be fair, it seems unlikely to even the most gosspiest of the Seattle Grace Nurses that the Doctor Shepherd's (well, the one Doctor Shepherd and the now-ex-Doctor Shepherd), would be sharing a girlfriend/mistress unless there was some sort of trailer-three-way-tape-thing going on and since a viral video has not since surfaced scandalously since the last time that Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery have been spotted sitting tightly together, most of the SGH staff has since taken to speculating around the mysterious circumstances of 'The Doctor Ellis Grey,' dying so that's what is generally keeping Doctor Derek Christopher Shepherd busy these days.

Rather than spying on his ex-wife and ex-girlfriend, which, if he had been, would have been suspiciously easy to do, seeing as they were pretty much inseparable (because they were pretending to be dating, for show, not that Derek and/or the nurses had figured out that part either.

And all of that not-drama where there could be super-drama happens to sit just fine with Dr. Meredith Grey right now, because she's completely focused on the way her fake-girlfriend, Dr. Addison Forbes _Montgomery_ is now penciling her into her surgical schedule so they could spend _even more time together._ (Meaning both personally (as fake girlfriends, as real just friends, AND also, professionally, that is!).

Addison still bites the tip of her pen in between paragraphs and it charges Meredith's libido to the maximum every damn time.

God, Meredith is not sure how long she's going to be able to last in this fake-dating thing because she's already starting to- or rather keep on fantasizing about nibbling on the tender parts of Addison's earlobes the same way that Addison is nibbling on the ends of her stationery items and it's all getting a little bit out of control.

"Hey," says Addison casually, pulling Meredith out of her reverie while she pulls her in closer by her shoulders. They do this now, Meredith and Addison do this. Or rather, Meredith always makes sure that Addison is the one to initiate it, which she does. A whole lot.

So now Meredith Grey is being cuddled over the shoulder in the seat next to her by Addison Montgomery while she's just watched her not-girlfriend suck on her blue writing instrument and Meredith can feel herself heating up even more.

The clumsiness has not gone away in the slightest, and honestly (if Meredith were speaking honestly here, which she tries to at most times), it's gotten worse and worse.

Such as, ahem, right now while Addison is stroking light circles onto Meredith's back as she alternates between writing and pen-sucking which is making Meredith seriously delirious with desire.

Somewhere in Addison's sixth-sense, she must feel this, because she turns around and looks into Meredith's lust-filled gaze with an intense concentration.

"What do you say we take a break together?" Addison asks dangerously.

Meredith gulps.

All of a sudden she blinks once, then again, to see if Addison's still staring at her with her own lust-filled gaze and Meredith can't seem to tell what it means.

She has her answer, though, when she sees Derek Shepherd cut across the corner.

_Oh._

Meredith realizes that Addison's putting on a show for their ex-Derek and she almost sighs audibly in disappointment.

She doesn't though, instead, she remains completely 'in character,' and leans into Addison's shoulder.

"I would love to take a break with you, Dr. Montgomery. Thank you for being so generous," she says in a low tone she knows Derek will recognize from her if he's close enough to hear her.

(Meredith's seductive voice has seduced _that_ Dr. Shepherd _eons_ _ago_ in mere _hours- which Meredith realizes was actually totally a hot mess of a mistake but she tries not to dwell on that self-hatred right now.._ ).

Because Addison growls.

Meredith notices that Addison actually _growls_ in a 'bedroom,' sort of way, and Meredith _purrs_ , because that's exactly what she likes to have underneath her _(naked)._

It turns Meredith on even more, and now she's being shepherded (pun not intended because it's not even true anymore), into the nearest on-call room where, if she were _actually_ dating Dr. Montgomery, she'd probably be ripping her clothes off now, but instead, she's just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as Addison brushes past her to sit on the nearest bed.

"Want to sit?" Addison asks Meredith as she pats the spot beside her on the bed.

"Sure," Meredith sighs as she acquiesces easily to the Attending's request.

Meredith smiles despite herself. It might be torture in a way, but getting to sit so close to Addison like she is right now is definitely a bonus that comes from being her fake-girlfriend and also regular not-fake-friend.

"He hasn't noticed us yet," says Addison in a completely defeated tone.

"No, he hasn't," Meredith says to her because it's true; Derek hasn't noticed them together, or apart, or either of them, really.

"You'd think he'd care, right? I mean we were married for over a decade. And you gave me some pretty wild hickeys and he just doesn't see anything to do with me," says Addison with a shudder.

"Hey, your life isn't all about him. He doesn't have to notice you to make you worth noticing, Addison," says Meredith despite herself.

"You're not mad he hasn't noticed you either?" Addison asks Meredith.

"He already did, remember? And now theoretically it's your turn, and he just hasn't turned around at the right moment yet," Meredith offers in a semi-succinct way.

"You know if we could take turns with Derek we wouldn't be in this mess right?" Addison blurts out then reddens completely.

"Umm," says Meredith awkwardly, images flashing through her head of that, which are making her hot (mostly because they are mostly composed of a naked her and Addison Montgomery).

"I didn't mean like, 'at the same time,' sharing him," Addison deadpans, but then realizing she's just implicitly admitted she'd been thinking that very thought.

"Umm," Meredith squirms.

"I was kidding, ages ago when I asked if you and Derek were into threesomes," says Addison.

"Oh," says Meredith.

"Not that I'm like, opposed to them or think they're morally wrong, I mean, if it's three consenting adults why not, I mean, you'd have to like, know the people and/or use protection and have rules and boundaries and talks but it could be a great experience…" Addison rambles.

"You seem to have given this an awful lot of thought…" Meredith teases.

Addison blushes profusely.

"I've had threesome dreams too, y'know," says Meredith.

"Wait, about Derek and I?" Addison's eyes open widely.

"Amongst other pairings, yes. But most frequently about you and Derek," Meredith shrugs.

Meredith knows she's being brazen here and her voice is shaking because she's sitting so close to the redhead but she figures this will at least be a way to gauge what Addison is thinking in a less stressful sort of way than asking her 'yo, would you go gay for real with me!?' beacuse that would be much harder to take as a 'no,'...

"What did we like, do, in those dreams?" Addison asks earnestly.

"Wait, you want me to like, describe it?!" Says Meredith.

"Yeah?" Says Addison. "I mean, only if you want to, you don't have to, I mean I shouldn't have asked that it's ridiculous never mind me and my terrible thoughts okay sorry Grey just-" Addison panics.

"Oh, oh, c'mere Addie, no need to panic," Meredith pulls Addison in for a hug, and Addison accepts this graciously.

"I'm sorry," says Addison.

"I'm not accepting your apology because you didn't do anything wrong, you asked a question, I answered, you asked another question. If I didn't want to answer you I'd say so, okay?" Says Meredith tenderly.

"Okay," says Addison, still not retreating from Meredith's tender embrace.

"Meredith?" Says Addison.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith.

"I'm not actually sure if I want to know about your 3way dreams," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith. "I'm not sure if I wanted to describe them anyway…" Says Meredith.

"Right," says Addison.

"Are you okay?" Asks Meredith.

"Yeah, you?" Says Addison.

Meredith nods. Addison nods.

"You seem… Tense?" Meredith asks gently.

"A little," says Addison.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Says Meredith.

"I guess," says Addison.

"Okay then," says Meredith, motioning for Addison to go on…

Meredith is sighing happily on the inside that Addison has not pulled away from her and is still hugging her on this bed. It's driving her wild, but she's doing her best to keep her mind out of the gutter, even as she feels Addison's hands move slowly over her back. It's torture for Meredith to feel Addison this close to her as she remembers putting those hickeys on Addison's neck…

_And on that one subject…_

"Meredith?" Says Addison. "I just had an idea," she adds.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith curiously.

"What if I gave you some hickeys too, so we'd match?" Says Addison. "You don't have to if you don't want me to, but it could sell it some more," Addison smiles.

Meredith's jaw drops open at Addison's proposition.

Images of Addison sinking her teeth into the tender flesh of her neck sent Meredith into a wonderful and wild frenzy of desire. Meredith has to bit her lip not to moan aloud at the prospect.

"If you want to, I think that could be a good ah- idea," Meredith tries not to stumble too obviously.

"Yeah," says Addison, "so do you want me to?" She adds.

"As long as you don't use the vacuum cleaner!" Meredith blurts out, realizing she'd made some mental assumptions about what Addison had had in mind about this.

"No, that was a terrible idea. I don't recommend it. Plus they looked fake- you said it yourself. I'll give you some real ones. Like, with my mouth," Addison deadpans.

And this time Meredith does moan out audibly despite herself.

"Ohh," says Meredith, following up with a fake-cough to cover up her very not-fake reaction to Addison talking to her about 'using her mouth on her skin,'. _God._

"So, ah, I can start and you can tell me if it's too much pressure if it's too painful, or if you want to stop?" Says Addison.

"Sure," says Meredith lustfully, unable to keep her voice from dropping two octaves and sounding all ragged and breathy.

"Okay, here goes," says Addison as she leans in.

Meredith closes her eyes as she feels Addison hold onto her back and place her other hand on the back of her neck to position herself.

And then, Meredith can feel as Addison's lips come closer to the side of her neck and Meredith can feel hot breaths there and it's making her dizzy with all these peasant sensations.

Meredith starts swaying a little and Addison holds on a little bit tighter.

The moment Addison's lips make contact with Meredith's skin, Meredith calls out for her.

"Gosh, Addison, ohh," Meredith's eyes flutter open just to see the redhead's hair cascading down over her own shoulders and she flutters her eyes closed again.

Addison warms up Meredith's skin and kisses then suckles a little before scraping her teeth into Meredith's skin.

"Yes, yes, yes," Meredith makes little moans and sounds to let Addison know to keep going.

Meredith feels Addison biting into her neck now and she grips onto the redhead for dear life.

"Feels good," says Meredith, unable to contain herself anymore as Addison keeps kissing her neck harder and harder.

Addison is using enough suction on her lips to leave one hell of a bruise, and it feels so amazing to Meredith - all the lips, teeth and tongue at once on her sensitive skin.

"Good, keep making noise, it'll keep everyone wondering," Addison husks into Meredith's ear before nibbling on Meredith's earlobe.

Meredith gasps at this, and then she realizes that Addison is still doing this for show and she closes her eyes so the flash of disappointment isn't visible through them.

"Yes, YES," Meredith calls out a bit louder on purpose and it seems to encourage Addison on.

Addison moves her mouth a bit, satisfied with the mark she's left and she bites on Meredith's earlobe again, only harder this time.

"GOSH, YES," Meredith is practically screaming because Addison's mouth on her ears is just _that good_ , and Addison's told her to make noise so she pretty much has full right to do so.

Meredith feels it on her neck as Addison does to her what she was doing to that pen earlier and it's so good. So, so, so good...

Addison giggles and Meredith keeps falling harder and harder for Addison.

' _Oh, no. I liked her before. I cared about her before. And now I'm falling even harder for her." thinks Meredith. 'I'm falling for her in a 'pretend to like her taste in music and let her eat the last piece of cheesecake way,' and it's only been a few days of this fake-dating thing. But this feels too special to stop. I don't want her to stop even if this is going to be the death of me…' Meredith sighs to herself._

Addison hears Meredith sighing, and she stills for a second to check in with the blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Asks Addison tenderly and it makes Meredith sigh again.

' _And she cares about me back. Oh, goodness…' Meredith smiles._

"Good," says Meredith confidently, because she really does.

Meredith can feel all the places Addison has touched her and she logs them like a catologue in her mind.

"Good, I'm glad," says Addison. "Meredith, uh, could you give me a top-up on mine?" Addison asks, suddenly twirling her hair around her hand nervously- _Adorably._

"Sure," says Meredith in a heartbeat as she leans in to brush Addison's flame-red hair from her neck to expose her pale skin.

Meredith leans in to give Addison even more hickeys, her tongue dancing over Addison's neck and jawline and her lips sucking in so her teeth will graze over Addison's pre-existing love-bites from her.

_The sounds that Addison emits for Meredith cause Meredith's panties to flood wet with arousal._

Meredith keeps going and going, and Addison keeps moaning and moaning.

"I just missed being touched so much," says Addison in a whimper.

' _Oh, I know, baby. Let me take care of you,' is what Meredith Grey wants to say but she doesn't._

"You can always ask me if you want a cuddle," is what Meredith ends up saying.

"Okay, thanks, Grey," says Addison in return.

They sit there for a little while.

"Meredith?" Says Addison.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith back to her.

"Can I have a cuddle now?" Asks Addison sweetly.

"You sure can," says Meredith as she pulls Addison close to her.

It feels amazing.

Addison helps them sit gently back together onto the on-call room bed, and Meredith tucks Addison into bed with her for a little while.

_Addison falls asleep first comfortably fitting tucked in the smaller woman's embrace, and Meredith Grey crosses her fingers behind her back and wishes silently on them that she could be Addison Montgomery's girlfriend for real someday… If only, if only._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Take care!

But alas, we have more kisses and cuddles and hijinks and crushes. And I hope that's what you wanted :D.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. Thrilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey wakes up three hours later with Addison Montgomery tucked into her arms and still sleeping and she's thrilled when she sees her and heartbroken when she remembers it's 'all for show,'. Meredith doesn't move though; she doesn't want Addison to wake up. Meredith just wants to pretend to be Addison's girlfriend for just a few minutes longer…

_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thrilled**

* * *

_Meredith Grey wakes up three hours later with Addison Montgomery tucked into her arms and still sleeping and she's thrilled when she sees her and heartbroken when she remembers it's 'all for show,'. Meredith doesn't move though; she doesn't want Addison to wake up. Meredith just wants to pretend to be Addison's girlfriend for just a few minutes longer…_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii," says Addison as she mumbles herself awake, still not having opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead," says Meredith as she runs her fingers gently through Addison's fine red hair.

"Mm, that's nice," Addison mumbles as she tucks herself closer to Meredith and sighs.

"Okay," says Meredith, smiling despite herself.

"Meredith?" Says Addison, and Meredith is a bit shocked when she realizes Addison knew it was her the whole time.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith a bit nervously.

"Thanks for the cuddles," says Addison sleepily.

"You're welcome, Addison," says Meredith.

"I missed cuddles," says Addison again.

"Ah, as did I," says Meredith with a sigh.

"Can we, could you keep holding me?" Asks Addison nervously.

"Sure," says Meredith. "What's a good fake-girlfriend for," Meredith chuckles.

"Yeah," says Addison. And then she nods off again.

_Meredith Grey falls asleep, and when she wakes up, Addison Montgomery isn't there anymore._

"Got paged, didn't want to wake you," says the note, and Meredith smiles and tucks it into her pocket.

Meredith sighs, and wakes up completely, and ventures off in the search of coffee. Feeling well-rested, she heads out into the hospital and ends up bumping into Mark Sloan.

"Hey, how's my favorite miss dirty mistress?" Says Mark predictably.

"Good," Meredith puts on a brave face.

"So I hear you've moved on from my best friend," says Mark, which surprises Meredith.

' _Has he figured out that I'm 'dating,' Addison!?' Meredith wonders._

"Oh?" Asks Meredith trying to act nonchalantly.

"Yeah," says Mark. "Derek's been sulking all week about it," Mark adds.

"I see…" Says Meredith with another sigh. Of course, Mark would stick up for his best friend in this way.

"So, are you gonna tell me about this lucky guy?" Says Mark with a shit-eating-grin.

' _So, apparently, he hasn't guessed that it's a woman even,' Meredith sighs._

"Ah-" Meredith is about to 'correct him,' when both of them get a 9-1-1 page to the pit.

"Looks like we'll be together for this, you can fill me in over the patient," says Sloan with a wink.

Ugh. Of course. But at least it's not Derek…

The run to the E.R is uneventful, no one trips or does something stupid.

Meredith realizes that this is the case because a certain redhead is not in their immediate vicinity.

And then she is again, and she notices this because Mark has stopped because he's staring at her _too_ , and Meredith realizes in that moment that both of them are crushing over her at once.

Oof.

And the worst part is that Addison is oblivious to _her_ but not necessarily _him._

' _This is gonna be hell,' Meredith Grey huffs to herself._

It's okay though, because she's helping Addison with a pregnant patient who has face lacerations that Mark is repairing while she and her fake-girlfriend examine her baby with the ultrasound machine.

"You asked for a neuro consult?" The neurosurgeon appears in the doorway, and Meredith sighs, for yet another time.

' _Great. Just what we needed in this same damn room. The other guy who loves Addison or at least loved her and married her once. Perfect,' Meredith huffs under her breath jealousy._

"Oh, yes, thanks, Derek. She's 4 months pregnant, so we want to be sure…" Addison trails off and nods at her ex-husband reflexively, and it makes Meredith's fists clench a little.

"So you want to take a shot at her, too?" Says Mark Sloan with a smirk.

' _How could he possibly know!?' Meredith panics in her mind._

"WHAT!?" Meredith exclaims to Mark in alarm.

"A shot. Your fists are clenching. You look like you want to hit her in the arm. I get it, I mean, Derek wanted to punch me in the face over YOU, so I get it if you want to hit HER over HIM," Mark just smirks even wider at her.

' _Oh,' Meredith realizes. 'Mark thinks I'm still hung up on Derek. He thinks I'm jealous the other way. Oops. Guess I never told him that I swing both ways. But like, not with my fists, and I obviously DO NOT want to physically hit Addison, even if I do want to hit on her, but like, that's in a totally different and a romantic sort of way, like, a lesbian way,' Meredith thinks to herself, idly._

Meredith realizes she still has her fists clenched staring at Mark and Derek both staring at Addison, and then she realizes that Addison hasn't even acknowledged her yet.

And then she realizes that she hates that even more.

That is, until Addison Montgomery turns around and sees Meredith Grey's scathing look.

"Hey, Grey, glad that you're here," Addison says warmly, and it makes Meredith's fists unclench.

Addison's eyes sparkle green, and Meredith can't help but stare into them as Addison seems to be focused only on _her_ at this moment, and it really is the very best thing ever.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here, too," says Meredith genuinely, and Addison seems to catch it.

Addison nods, and then she steps closer to the blonde, and leans down and places a little kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for the cuddles earlier," says Addison, and then she looks right up between Mark and Derek, exposing her hickey-bruised-neck for both of them to see clearly.

Meredith shivers as Addison's skin touches hers, even though all the fabric it makes her hot.

' _God, one kiss on the top of my head and I'm melting. I might actually be dissolving. Like kool-aid into water dissolving. I think I might be the fruit punch flavored one because I'm turning right red right now. Just from Addison coming this close…' Meredith can't help but grin._

Meredith expects Mark and Derek to look shocked but they just seem oblivious to Addison's antics.

The moment is drawn out forever as Addison continues to press her body close to Meredith's, and Mark and Derek just stand there a bit awkwardly without putting the pieces together.

"Uhh-" the patient eventually interrupts them. "So, is he gonna check on my head or what?" She snarks out to them.

"Certainly," says Derek with his signature smile.

"Oh thank goodness," says the patient as she sighs again. "I need to tell if I'm hallucinating because all the doctors in this room are extremely attractive," she jokes.

Everyone in the room then, Meredith and Addison most included, feel a small sense of pride in the patient's compliments, and takes in being called 'attractive,'.

"Wait, but who is the MOST attractive," Mark has to go and ask.

"MARK!?" Says Addison incredulously.

"What? Don't you want to know?" Says Derek, seeming to think the competition is only between him and his male best friend seeing as the patient is female.

"Why can't we just keep it at 'all of us,' so then she doesn't have to pick," offers Meredith. She's really saying this because she knows she's not going to be able to take it if the answer isn't- she has no idea what she even wants here but she knows that knowing would be total chaos.

"Thank you," says the pregnant patient with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," says Meredith with a smile.

Derek checks out her head and clears her, and Mark sews up her head and also clears her.

And they're about to leave, before the pregnant patient speaks up again.

"For what it's worth, I think the most attractive of the four of us is her, the blonde woman," she smirks.

"You're wrong," says Meredith. "It's totally HER," she says, pointing to Addison.

To her credit, Addison blushes completely at Meredith's compliment.

"It was a really hard choice," says the patient. "She's also incredibly attractive," the patient admits.

"Wait, but what about US!?" Says Mark, not used to not being called the hottest one in the room.

"Sorry McSteamy," says Derek. "Sometimes women don't always end up wanting you," he smiles.

"She didn't pick you either, McDreamy," says Mark to Derek.

"Wait, did they just call _each other_ , "McDreamy & McSteamy"!?" Says Addison in a whisper-shout to Meredith.

"Maybe we are the ones hallucinating now!?" Meredith jokes with Addison lightly.

"I sure hope not!" Says the patient. "And also, I heard the men call each other that," she adds.

"Wait, so does that mean-" Derek cuts himself off before completing his sentence.

"You're a LESBIAN!" Mark exclaims excitedly at the patient.

"MARK!?" Says Meredith.

"You can't say that to a PATIENT!?" Says Addison.

"Well, I mean, he's not wrong…" Says the pregnant patient with a laugh.

"But she's pregnant?" Says Derek dumbly.

"I had an anonymous sperm donor," the patient deadpans. "I'm going to call my wife to pick me up as soon as you're all done with your checkup," she adds.

"Oh," says Derek.

"Sorry," says Mark.

"It's alright, I know it's not as common as heterosexuality," says the patient.

"Right," says Meredith, trying not to and yet trying to draw attention to her and Addison's 'fake relationship,' without blurting it out too unbelievably.

"You get it, right?" Says the patient to Meredith, and Meredith realizes this is because she called Addison the most attractive one.

"Right," says Meredith with a mischievous smile.

"So do I, actually," Addison asserts with a smirk as her and Meredith and the patient watches as Derek and Mark's jaw's drop right to the floor.

"HA! Your ex-wife's a lesbian!" Mark points to Derek.

"Hey, your ex-something-something's also a lesbian!" Derek says to Mark Sloan.

"Can we stop talking about me as if I'm not here!?" Says Addison.

"Wait, you dated both of those boys!?" The patient points between Derek and Mark to Addison.

"Not at the same time," says Addison. "Well, I mean, actually, but I mean, it wasn't, we weren't…." Addison trails off as she can't seem to explain it.

"Your ex-girlfriend or ex-mistress or whatever is also a lesbian," Mark teases Derek.

"Well, you hit on Meredith, too, she just turned you down," says Derek.

"It doesn't matter anymore," says Meredith annoyedly.

"Yeah, it doesn't, it's all in the past now anyway," says Addison.

"Yeah! You tell them, girls!" The patient cheers Addison and Meredith on.

"Why doesn't it matter now?" Says Derek.

"Wait-" Says Mark as he starts to figure it out.

The patient interrupts them with a hysterical laughing fit.

"Guys, I think they're trying to tell you that those two are lesbians _together_ now," the patient points between Addison and Meredith, who are both nodding.

' _Well, I guess it takes a visit to the E.R the four of us together as doctors for Mark and Derek to even notice our fake relationship,' Meredith rolls her eyes in her head._

"What!?" Says Derek. "NO WAY!" He exclaims.

"AWESOME!" Says Mark a bit lecherously.

"No, Mark. Don't even say it. Meredith is ALL MINE," says Addison possessively, wrapping her arms around Meredith's hips.

Meredith melts even more into Addison's touch, and she can't help but lean into the taller woman and look up at her with googly eyes.

"Yeah, and we aren't even into threesomes or foursomes. Addison's ALL MINE," Meredith says forcefully, knowing it's not an act when she says it, even if she's supposed to be acting right now.

"Not even-" Mark tries and Addison frowns at him.

"But-" Derek tries but Meredith glares at him.

"Look, could you two boys get over the fact that your exes or not-exes or whatever's are dating and seriously get me discharged so I can continue my date with my wife!?" Says the patient.

"Ah, sure," says Derek awkwardly as he fumbles for the clipboard.

"Right," says Mark as he checks his sutures one last time.

"Do you want the photo from the ultrasound?" Addison offers, and the patient nods at her.

"Congratulations!" Says Meredith, as she points to the baby in the picture.

"Thank you, you too," the patient smiles and looks between Meredith and Addison.

"Oh, we're not-" Meredith tries to explain, but Addison cuts her off.

"We're not trying for kids just yet," says Addison smoothly, and Meredith swoons audibly.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry to assume. You're a wonderful couple, best of luck to you both. And you men seem like great friends. I hope you can stay like this always, you make such fine doctors indeed," says the patient as she signs her discharge paperwork.

The patient waves goodbye to everyone, and Derek and Mark and Addison and Meredith just stay there in place for a while, until Derek finally breaks the deafening silence.

"How long?" Is all Derek can muster to answer.

Meredith doesn't know what to say, so she defers to Addison, who points to her neck and says she's been dating as long as her hickey's have been there.

"So you're the one who gave Meredith hers to match!?" Mark says to them both in disbelief.

Addison nods, and Meredith nods back at her, silently communicating with each other through their eyes.

Meredith can tell that Mark and Derek want to ask them more questions but they can't seem to stand their presence there anymore.

Both of them leave together, talking animately about the latest gossip, and Meredith and Addison wait a solid five minutes before bursting into laughter together.

"Thanks, Grey, you really saved me in here," says Addison appreciatively.

"No sweat," says Meredith, standing there awkwardly until Addison pulls her into a tight hug.

After a moment, Addison steps back, and looks at Meredith seriously.

"Meredith, can I ask you something?" Addison asks a bit shyly.

"Ah, sure?" Meredith asks nervously, wondering what she could possibly be about to be asking her.

"Do you want to have kids someday? Or a kid at all? Or none?" Addison asks quickly.

"Someday," says Meredith with a smile, as she softens when she realizes that Addison isn't asking her anything more incriminating than that for the moment.

"Me too, someday," says Addison with a smile.

' _I'd love to have them with YOU, someday,' Meredith Grey says in her head, but not out loud, of course, to her not-girlfriend-but-crush-person, Addison Montgomery._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks :).

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	6. Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Derek and Mark have discovered their 'relationship,' Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are showing it off more spectacularly than ever before.

_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Little Lamb**

* * *

_Now that Derek and Mark have discovered their 'relationship,' Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are showing it off more spectacularly than ever before._

"Heyyyyyyyyyy darling," Addison says in a cheerful voice, as she stalks over to Meredith in the cafeteria.

"Oh, hello honey," Meredith real-swoons as she pretends to fake-swoon.

' _Why can't this be for real,' Meredith sighs internally._

"Would you like dinner?" Addison sets two trays down on the table.

"Oh, Addie, you didn't have to-" Meredith grins.

"Oh, but I wanted to treat you, dear," says Addison exaggeratedly.

"Well, I'll just have to treat you later then," Meredith winks at Addison before putting her book down.

"So I brought us one plate of pizza, and one plate of pasta, because I didn't know which one you'd like best," says Addison shyly.

"Oh, so good, I can't pick!" says Addison.

"We could always share…" Addison says in a suggestive tone that makes Meredith's mouth water.

"We could…" Meredith says with her syllables drawn out, all the while eyeing the way the cool water runs over Addison's lips.

"Alright, here, you can have half the pizza to start," says Addison, motioning to the tray that's already half in front of Meredith.

"Sure thing, angel," says Meredith, picking up her slice of pepperoni.

They've been doing this for a while now, trying out all of the cute coupley names. So far Meredith's favorite from Addison is by far 'tiger,' and Addison seems to like it when she calls her 'little lamb,' which Meredith thinks is extremely adorable.

"Having trouble yet, little lamb?" Meredith asks sweetly.

"Ha- you wish, easy there, tiger. You're not stealing this until you're done some of the pizza!" says Addison.

"Hmm, even if I do… This!?" says Meredith, leaning over to tickle Addison.

"Wha- wha- gahhhhhh-" says Addison, nearly dropping the fork as she lays it onto her plate.

"Mercy, mercy! Alright have the pasta!" says Addison, as Meredith leans over to switch their trays.

As she does, she feels the heat radiating from Addison's body, and the soft touches make her feel closer and closer than before.

"Mm, spaghetti," Meredith teases as she slurps the noodles.

"Hey, I have an idea," Addison leans over Meredith to steal a piece of pizza from Meredith's tray, and Meredith totally lets her.

"Hmm?" says Meredith eagerly.

"We could totally try that 'lady in the tramp noodle trick,' says Addison, motioning for Meredith to try to eat the pasta together with her.

They end up slurping different noodles until they finally find different ends of the same one.

It breaks though, so they have to start all over again until they find another one.

"Okay, that looked totally different in the cartoon," Meredith giggles.

"Hey, we are doing this," says Addison determinedly.

And so, they try again, eventually finding different ends of the same noodle, and their faces finally meet in the middle.

Meredith's breath catches with Addison so close in her personal space, and she blushes when Addison nuzzles their noses together.

"That's a kiss- up north," says Addison, and Meredith flushes crimson.

"You are so sweet, I just want to eat you for dinner," Meredith husks after she's recovered.

"Mm, and you are so cute, I could devour you for dessert," Addison whispers.

And something in the air has changed, the chemistry between the two women growing in exponential proportions as they leane in again, their foreheads brushed against each other, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze.

Meredith moans as she sees Addison licking her lips subconsciously, and Addison grins as she hears Meredith's breath hitch in her throat.

"Meredith…" Addison says lustly. "Do you… want to get out of here…?" she continues.

Their breaths are coming on hot and heavy, their pupils are blown, and Meredith is extremely fascinated by the signals she's currently receiving from the redhead, which hardly seem to be fake after all.

' _Could it be!? Could she possibly be pining for me back!?' Meredith can hardly dare hope so._

"Yes…" Meredith says before she can overthink it otherwise.

"Take me somewhere," Addison pleads her, and Meredith can hardly wait.

She scoops up the trays, saving the leftover food for later, and taking the drinks to go with them.

"There's a fridge in the Attending's lounge," Addison offers.

"Lead the way," says Meredith, as Addison nods, and takes Meredith's hand into her own.

At the feeling of Addison's palms against her's, Meredith can't help but close her eyes for a split-second just to feel how perfectly sweet her crush's feel in her hands.

' _Does she know?' Meredith wonders to herself. 'Does she know how soft she is?' Meredith considers. 'Does she know that her skin feels like silk, and her fingers feel like lace?' she sighs._

"After you, honey," Addison offers, motioning for Meredith to go inside.

She does, and then she takes the takeout containers, and arranges all of the food so it fits in the fridge properly.

"Meredith…" Addison stands up, rising to her full height, and admiring her.

"Addison…" Meredith gulps at the sight of her.

"You're gorgeous, you know?" Addison says heavily.

"Says you!" says Meredith. "How did you even get this leggy?" says Meredith.

"I guess I just grew a lot," Addison laughs, and the sound of her laughter fills the room, and it's absolutely the perfect sound, it rings out high, and loud, and Meredith loves that she's produced it.

' _Gosh, she's so perfect,' thinks Meredith. 'How could she possibly need to pretend to find love,' Meredith sighs._

"You look beautiful," says Addison, eyeing Meredith up and down in a way that Meredith can only imagine is in a 'checking her out,' kind of way.

"It's in the eye of the beholder," says Meredith coyly.

"Well, I think I behold the very finest fake-girlfriend ever," says Addison cheerfully.

"Is that even a word?" Meredith giggles.

"I'm making it one just for you," says Addison, as she leans down to brush a stray hair off of Meredith's face.

The contact makes Meredith shiver, and Addison does it again, even though there's no hair left there anyway.

It's another moment that feels super drawn out, and Meredith can't seem to back away, and Addison doesn't seem to want to.

"Meredith?" Addison suddenly changes her tone into something more nervous.

"Yes?" Meredith asks, knowing Addison's expressions by now, and knowing that this is when Addison's going to ask her something that she's a bit unsure about.

"Could you umm…" Addison reddens, and Meredith smirks, and she thinks it's almighty adorable.

"Okay, when I say this you gotta promise you're not gonna run away from me, mmkay?" says Addison worriedly.

"Haha, I won't," says Meredith, even more intrigued as to what Addison could possibly be about to be asking her.

"Okay… Addison fidgets nervously with her fingers. "Could we ah, pretend like we're ah, y'know, doin' stuff?" Addison fumbles.

"Umm!?" Meredith raises her eyebrows for Addison to elaborate.

"You know… STUFF!" Exclaims Addison.

"Ooh, and now I want to hear about all of this sort of… STUFF," Meredith teases.

"Like…" Addison moves closer so she can whisper into Meredith's ear. "Sex… Stuff…" Addison finally says, and Meredith catches herself as she moans audibly at the feeling of Addison whispering _that_ in hot breaths into her ear.

"And how would you hypothesize that we're gonna _pretend_ to do _stuff_ ," Meredith asks Addison.

"Well, I guess no one can see anything, so we could just make _those_ kinds of noises, and then hopefully nobody will notice the difference!" Addison exclaims easily.

"Okay, sure…" Meredith says skeptically. "I guess we can… Start… Then?" Meredith says while shrugging.

"Okay, I'l go first…" says Addison, reddening again.

Meredith looks at her, insistently, and Addison bites her lip again.

"Okay, I'll go first then," Meredith offers, and Addison nods vehemently.

"Ohh- Addison…" Meredith groans out purposefully a bit like a porn star.

"Yess…." Addison moans loudly, catching onto Meredith's tactics.

"Oh, yeah," Meredith continues, still staring at Addison occasionally to steal secret glances.

"Ooooooooh," says Addison, as she overlaps her fake-sex sounds with Meredith's.

"Yeah, right there-" says Meredith, imagining all of the wicked things that she could be doing with Addison in her head, despite desperately trying not to.

' _Oh my. If this is what Addison's fake sounds are like, I don't know I think I could die if I hear what Addison's real sounds sound like!' Thinks Meredith._

"Oh, yes, oh, yes," Addison builds up. "Yes, Meredith," Addison calls out Meredith's name as she leans against the wall, and it causes all of Meredith's insides to stir.

"Mm," Meredith supplies, not even faking it at this point, she's all actually hot-and-bothered by Addison's moaning sounds.

"Mm, more, more, more," Addison calls out, and her head is now thrown back as Meredith imagines it would be she were- Meredith tries not to go there in her imagination, but she definitely does.

"Good girl, Addie," Meredith coos, and that seems to ignite something in Addison.

"Oh, Mer, I'm close- I'm close-" Addison pretends, but just hearing these words fall from Addison's lips cause Meredith to find herself completely actually aroused.

"Yes, come for me, baby," Meredith says in her lowest register. "Be a good girl-" Meredith continues along that line, because it seems that Addison is super into it. "You're my good girl, let it all out-" Meredith encourages.

"Oh- oh-" Addison says, her eyes now closed, probably a little bit from embarrassment at how into this they are getting.

"You can do it, let me fuck you through your orgasm, Addie," Meredith teases, and that's what finally sets Addison off to call out for her that she's 'finishing'.

"Yes!" Addison exclaims loudly. "Oh! Yes! Meredith!" Addison is practically screaming. "Keep going, oh- fuck me, keep going-" Addison babbles.

"You're so pretty when you're climaxing for me, baby," Meredith continues to coo, as she tries to stop picturing Addison, hair splayed out, body all open and ready for her, curling under her tongue and her fingertips…

"Yes, that was awesome," Addison sighs, as she breathes deliberately heavily as she pretends to come down from her 'high,' and she moans out in short little bursts occasionally.

"Such a good girl for me," says Meredith, as she imagines her stroking Addison's hair soothingly as the redhead rides out the aftershocks.

"You're amazing, Mer," Addison says softly, as she sighs contentedly as if the fake-sex had actually produced some miracle endorphins for her.

"You, are amazing," Meredith says in brutal honesty, to Addison who seems eagerly pleased with herself.

"That was pretty good, don't ya think?" Addison whispers really quietly so that people outside of the door wouldn't be able to hear her anymore.

"Yeah, I think it was," Meredith giggles.

"Do you think we could do it again sometime?" Addison continues to whisper.

"Pretend that we're 'doing it!?' sure, I guess, why not it was fun," says Meredith with a chuckle.

"Okay, but next time I'm gonna pretend to do YOU," says Addison.

"Alrighty, you do that," Meredith laughs.

"Meredith?" says Addison tenderly again.

"Yeah?" Meredith replies.

"Could we cuddle some more before we go back to work?" says Addison, seeking reassurance and comfort.

"Sure," says Meredith… But umm… Do you mind if you wait up for just a few minutes?" says Meredith awkwardly.

"Oh, sure, is everything alright?" says Addison, concernedly.

"Oh, yeah, everything's great, and I do want to, I'll be out in a minute," says Meredith, getting up from where she was sitting next to Addison on the floor.

"Oh, are you going far?" says Addison. "Come back, I want to cuddle," Addison sulks, and Meredith finds it super cute.

"Oh, I'll be back in a second, snookums," says Meredith, laughing. "I promise, I just ash- I gotta go to the bathroom first-" says Meredith, as she reaches for the door.

"Mmkay, sounds good, I'll be waiting for you," Addison sighs, as she yawns, and picks herself off the floor to lie down on the couch.

"See you soon," says Meredith, as she takes one last longing look before she opens the door again.

Outside of the room, Meredith is met with the staring faces of numerous interns, to which Meredith just raises her eyebrows at, and she says "get lost!" without any further comments.

They do, and Meredith is pleased with herself for making them listen.

She thinks it'll make Addison proud, and she can't wait to tell her, after she of course… Takes care of herself… Before her very real cuddles with her very fake-girlfriend…

_For whom she still has the most unfortunate of really REAL feelings for which are only growing and growing by the second._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Happy holidays!

**bobbiejelly**


	7. Space Heater

**Walking Into Walls On Dry Land**

* * *

_Meredith Grey keeps finding herself walking into walls on dry land when she sees Addison Montgomery around the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Space Heater**

* * *

After their 'interesting,' afternoon nap, Meredith cuddles Addison close to her chest and lies awake soothing Addison's back, and playing with her hair.

She's lost in thought, her heart swelling from having the redhead so close, and she thinks that maybe this is a terrible idea, but she's into it now, and she just can't seem to stop herself.

Having Addison so close and intimate to her is something she couldn't give up if she tried now that she's experienced it so intensely.

Meredith sighs, and she can feel Addison's heart beating close to her, and she imagines that Addison's heart is beating for her, in the same way, that her's is definitely beating for Addison.

Eventually, Meredith falls asleep as well, and she dreams pleasant dreams while she breathes in Addison's perfume and the sweet scent of just _her_.

When they wake up, Meredith swears she can see Addison blushing a little at the compromising position they ended up in; Meredith with her legs straddling one of Addison's, their centers touching, with the blonde's lips just meeting the crook of Addison's neck, and Addison's hands tangled in Meredith's hair.

Meredith's eyes open wide when she sees this, and she apologizes quickly before she shifts to climb off of Addison.

"Sorry, I must have rolled over in my sleep," Meredith mumbles nervously.

"It's okay, it felt good to have you there," Addison yawns as she wakes up and says this easily.

Meredith flushes at Addison's words, and she has to check herself to realize that Addison hadn't meant it _that_ way.

"Come back, you're my space heater," Addison grumbles, and Meredith's eyes sparkle as she gives in to her.

"Okay…" Meredith says, crawling back closer to Addison before the redhead tugs her so that she lands back exactly where she just had been.

"You sure you wanna sleep like this?" Meredith asks her.

"Yeah, I like sleeping with you," Addison smiles softly before she lies back on the pillow and closes her eyes again.

"Umm-" Meredith blushes profusely before she feels Addison pulls her onto her chest again, and Meredith finally relaxes.

When Meredith wakes up again, she feels an empty space beside her and a void in her chest. Addison's gone, and she's crushed by it.

' _Damnit, Addison!' Meredith thinks to herself. 'Damnit for being this close to my heart.'_

Meredith rolls over reluctantly on the pillow, curling up into it and pretending it's Addison when she feels paper under her head.

"Had to go into surgery, see you later girlfriend, xo," it reads.

Meredith can't help but press it close to her chest, and trace over the letters with her finger.

She loves being Addison's fake-girlfriend, no matter how much it makes her chest ache for her.

Addison made good on her promise to see Meredith later, when she catches up to her next to the O.R board.

"Hey Tiger, how are you?" Addison leans in close, and kisses Meredith on the cheek.

"Hey Little Lamb, I'm well, and you?" Meredith asks sweetly.

"I'm great, sorry I had to leave earlier. Emergency surgery, just delivered a pair of twins," Addison smiles.

"Well, alright then. If you were saving a life then I guess I'll have to forgive you," Meredith smiles.

"Hey, so I was thinking…" Addison says mischievously. "I was thinking we could go out on a date tonight. Drinks at Joe's, what do you think?" Addison asks her, her eyes shimmering.

"A- a date?" Meredith confirms.

"Yeah, I mean everyone from the hospital is always there, and everyone thinks that we're dating and having sex, but we've never been on dates outside the hospital yet," says Addison simply.

Meredith nods, agreeing to the plan, but on the inside, she's saddened that Addison's mentioned the audience again. But she vowed to be Addison's friend through and through, so if this is what Addison thinks will work, she will help her.

"Alright, I'll see you at eight, and we can walk there together?" Meredith asks her.

"Sounds like a plan," Addison smiles widely, and leans down to plant a kiss at the top of her head.

Meredith's heart flutters even more, and she smiles as she walks away from Addison, and only narrowly dodges a shelf while she's still in a daze thinking about Addison.

"You look like you have a hot date later," Cristina teases as she finds her friend before surgery.

"I do," Meredith smiles, but her best friend can sense her hesitation.

"Hey, what's with the angst then? You're going on another date with Montgomery, it's about time. You two have been mauling each other like cats for weeks now," Cristina teases.

"Oh, just nervous about surgery that's all…" Meredith lies weakly. As much as she'd love some advice on the subject, Meredith would never betray Addison by revealing their plan to others.

"Alright then, you have a good time then. Meanwhile, the rest of us are headed to Joe's for drinks and darts tonight, and I'd invite you to come join us after, but we all know that you'll be getting busy," Cristina smirks.

"Thanks, Cristina-" Meredith says, and she's about to say something about seeing her there later, but Cristina runs off to her surgery.

Meredith fidgets as she waits for Addison in the lobby, and she's half-scared that Addison's changed her mind about the whole plan before she sees the leggy and fabulous redhead walking towards her in her high-heels and black fur coat.

"Drinks?" Addison smiles, and Meredith matches her.

"Definitely."

Meredith smiles despite herself when Addison reaches for her hand, and it fits perfectly into hers. Addison squeezes her hand reassuringly, and when Meredith reciprocates, she can't help but melt a little, and think that everything's gonna be okay because she's by Addison's side again.

"Well, if it isn't the two lesbian lovers," Mark cheers as he sees them entering the bar.

"Don't be too jealous, McSteamy," Addison teases as she passes him.

"Did _you_ just call him McSteamy?" Meredith giggles, as Addison, refers to her ex with that nickname.

"What, I'll give you some credit, it's catchy," Addison laughs, as she leads them over to the bar, and orders them each a drink.

"It is," Meredith laughs, as she takes the drink that Addison has placed in her hand, and they make their way over to the bar stools.

At this point, Meredith doesn't know what to do really, because they're not really on a date, and her friends are here but she isn't with them, and Mark seems nonplussed by them, and she's too nervous to meet Addison's gaze.

"Would you like to dance?" Addison asks her out of the blue.

"S-sure," says Meredith, feeling butterflies in her belly as Addison holds her at the waist, and she places her hands on the back of Addison's neck.

They dance a little, twirling each other around and laughing, just feeling the music before Addison spins Meredith right into her, and dips her, and they're staring right into each other's eyes.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Addison whispers, the sweet nothings warming Meredith up to the brim.

"So do you," Meredith whispers back, clinging to Addison for dear life.

They stay like that, frozen in time for a minute, as Meredith counts the freckles on Addison's face, and takes in the way her cheeks sparkle.

Meredith feels the air get thicker around them as she feels Addison hold her with her strong arms, and the redhead's hair floating down past her face gently, and suddenly she sees Addison licking her lips subconsciously, and her gaze flicking downwards to her own lips.

Meredith gasps as she sees this, and she feels Addison leaning in closer, and she sees Addison closing her eyes, and then Meredith closes her eyes, and before she knows it, she feels Addison's lips grazing hers.

And just like that, they're kissing.

Addison is kissing her, and Meredith is kissing her back reflexively, and then Addison is parting her lips as if in invitation for Meredith, and Meredith doesn't want to take things further without asking Addison first, so she doesn't, until she feels Addison moan lowly from the back of her throat, and the redhead is coaxing her mouth open so that her lips are parted too.

She's breathless, Meredith is completely breathless and overtaken by the sensations of wrapping her arms around Addison, and Addison literally sweeping her off of her feet, and placing her on a nearby barstool just so she can step between her legs and keep kissing her.

For a brief moment in time, Meredith feels as though she's floating, rising above the earth by the way she's kissing, and being kissed back.

The blonde tries to convey all of the feelings she has for Dr. Montgomery, how real her actions are, and how much she wants those feelings to be reciprocated back.

And as Addison slides her hand over her cheek, and strokes it, Meredith opens her eyes to see Addison staring at her intently, her expression unreadable as she moves to lean in closer to her, once more.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again,  
> Ps. I have an outrageous amount of comments in my inbox currently, mostly from MerAdd fan mail, which I swear I can't wait to reply to ASAP!  
> Your words mean so much to me, I can't tell you enough :).


End file.
